1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processes for analyzing DNA sequence data.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional systems for processing samples generally perform tests described or requested in a requisition. Additional testing on the sample requires that a portion of the sample be stored and processed if a subsequent request for additional tests is received.